


Rainy Day

by Arsoemon



Series: ShuKita 100 [8]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, M/M, No Dialogue, Short One Shot, Shukita - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 23:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21187484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsoemon/pseuds/Arsoemon
Summary: It’s raining, and the sweet artist just needs a hug.





	Rainy Day

The two lay on the makeshift bed Sojiro had set up all those months ago. The older man had closed shop not too long ago; and Morgana, vaguely aware of what it meant to third wheel with these two, had opted to spend the night with Futaba. This left Akira and Yusuke lying down in a soothing silence made all the more by the gentle rain.

Yusuke had suddenly asked if he could stay over mere hours ago, and while that in itself wasn't unusual, the tone of his voice when he called was. Naturally, Akira agreed. He had arrived shortly before the time Sojiro would usually decide to close up, still polite but clearly not entirely okay. Akira would guess the taller boy had said a total of ten words since he arrived, and once the others had left, the two had settled into their current positions and lay in silence since.

Akira was keeping his hands to himself. Though he wanted nothing more than to hold the other boy close, he settles for watching him in his daze, taking in every rise and fall of his chest, every drowsy blink. Akira had forgotten he was staring until Yusuke turned to face him, resting his forehead against Akira's and huddling closer for both the warmth and the affection. Akira meets him halfway and searches his eyes, desperately hoping to root out the source of Yusuke's pain and vanquish it in this one stare. He takes the other boy's hand with a gentle firmness that he hopes is reassuring. Yusuke breathes a gentle sigh and manages to get even closer somehow, close enough for his eyelashes to occasionally graze Akira's.

Akira pulls back just enough to shift their positions. Now lying on his back, he pulls Yusuke until the taller boy's head rests on his chest. They wrap each other in warm embraces that effectively double as silent affirmations of each one's love. With sufficient warmth and security, the two drift into a peaceful sleep. Whatever had upset Yusuke was now miles away.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s cold and rainy here, and I too could use a big warm hug. Thanks for reading.


End file.
